With the development of human clothes it has become increasingly complicated to keep them clean. Nowadays it takes considerable time to fold and store the various pairs of garments--e.g. socks, gloves--in a tidy state after cleaning.
For drying the various garments auxiliary devices are known which serve to fasten the garments to a drying device (e.g. a stretched clothesline). They include clothes pins.
A problem with known auxiliary devices for drying garments is that they mostly contain materials prone to corrosion or, because they consist of a plurality of constructional elements, they fall apart or break under strong physical influences, thereby becoming useless. Because of the above-mentioned unfavorable properties these auxiliary devices are unsuitable for holding the textiles together during washing as well.
It is unfavorable that known devices become useless after drying or during storage or can be used only with effort and in complicated fashion.
GB-A-2 063 066 discloses a multipurpose holding device. The primary and secondary formed pieces are located in the basal surface. The secondary supporting formed piece protrudes into the opening of the primary supporting formed piece. In the known multipurpose holding device the clamping effect leaves something to be desired.